His Valentine Wish
by MissyKristy
Summary: What is your deepest desire? TamaKyo. This is a Valentine's Day fic. I'm sort of experimenting with this sort of writing. Fluff. Yaoi. MPREG! and I suck at summaries. UPDATED A/N at the very bottom! Sorry!


**A/N: **Holy shizzles! It's been roughly 3 months since I've written or posted. I'm so sorry. It's been a year since I started 'February' and it's still incomplete. I feel like a failure..

Anyway, this is a story I wanted to write for V-day and I was experimenting a new style of approach and all that good stuff. Please give me some feedback!

**Warnings:** OC-alert!, fluff, MPREG, yaoi, m/m...

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

* * *

Kyouya breathed a sigh of relief. He walked into his house, glad it was empty for once, and sat down to ponder. He didn't know what was bothering him so much. Ootori Kyouya was rich, good-looking, and owned his own hospital (after buying said hospital from his father, of course).

Noting how the silent became too eerie, Kyouya wondered where his blonde lover could be. Tamaki Suoh was a whirlwind of a man. Even at 23 he liked to go pop in to see his "daughter" and the mischievous twins from time to time. Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai usually visited them, more often than not, so it wasn't necessary to "pop in."

Kyouya turned to look at their calendar elegantly placed on top of their marble counter, to check if he had any other appointments that day. As an obstetrician, he devoted a lot of time studying women, especially their reproductive tracts, and took it upon himself to memorize when his patients' due dates were near. On their calendar, Kyouya noticed large red hearts drawn haphazardly all over the 14th.

"_The 14th, two months,"_ Kyouya noted fondly, _"What should I get him?"_

Sighing in slight boredom, Kyouya wandered into their large sitting room and plopped down to sit on an overstuffed sofa, ungracefully so. Kyouya's eyes flickered to the clock and deemed it was a great time for a micro nap. As soon as he fell asleep, he entered a fuzzy, but realistic feeling, dream state.

"_Ootori-kun?" A young girl's voice called in his head._

"_Who's there?" Kyouya called out._

_A giggle resonated in the haze._

"_Ootori-kun," the girl said, once again, "What's your deepest desire?"_

_Kyouya was confused. Was this all in his dream? Why did it feel so real to him? He didn't understand why, but he felt compelled to answer the question._

"_Tamaki," Kyouya answered._

_The girl giggled again, "You already have him."_

"_What's your deepest desire?" She asked again._

_Kyouya's memories and deepest desires all reeled in his mind, not allowing him to focus on one. What did he want? What were these images telling him? And at long last, his thoughts returned to his beloved. Kyouya wanted Tamaki's happiness, he wanted to be Tamaki's family. Family._

" – ya?" A voice broke his dream.

"_What's going on?"_ Kyouya felt himself being pulled out of his dream, drawing him back into reality. Before he lost himself back to consciousness, the girl became clearer and she nodded, as if understanding.

"Kyouya?" Deep blue eyes peered into chocolate ones, concerned.

Kyouya rubbed his weary eyes and smiled at his angel.

"I'm home," Tamaki announced, pressing a kiss to the bespectacled man.

"Welcome home," Kyouya murmured against Tamaki's lips.

Scooping his lover into his arms, Tamaki pressed a harder kiss to Kyouya and headed towards their bedroom.

"Time to celebrate New Year's early, _mon amour_," Tamaki smiled his dashing smile and carried Kyouya to their chambers.

Kyouya grinned and kissed along Tamaki's neck.

Up above, the love angel grinned and nodded her consent. _'Family'_ was what he had wanted.

"_Just you wait, Ootori-kun," she whispered into the night, "you'll have your family soon."_

**2 months later**

The Ootori-Suoh household was in a frenzy. Tamaki wanted a big celebration and had to host a fabulous party just for honored guests and family. All the maids and butlers worked hastily to get all the decorations up and the house in orderly fashion. Tamaki continuously flitted around, trying too hard to get many things done at the same time.

Kyouya smiled at his husband, having married once the New Year stroke, affectionately. He was about to offer some help before a wave of nausea sent him running towards the restroom. What did he have for dinner last night? Tamaki watched his raven-haired lover dash towards the restroom with concern. Had it been the food from last night, he, himself, would have caught the stomach bug as well. Abandoning his post, Tamaki made his way towards his lover.

Kyouya hunched over the porcelain bowl, retching out his stomach contents. Tamaki worried for his husband and soaked a towel to press against the raven's head, stroking Kyouya's back comfortingly.

"Love?" Tamaki asked, voice laced with worry.

"I'm fine, Tamaki," Kyouya tried to reassure the man but ended up only puking more into the bowl. As if sensing his lover's disbelief, Kyouya let out a long sigh.

"I'll go get checked up this afternoon at the office," Kyouya bargained after getting off the floor and rinsing out his mouth.

Tamaki couldn't help but feel more worried for his love.

"I'll go with you."

Kyouya pondered the thought for a minute. He'd love to have Tamaki go with him but was wary about the outcome of the party. Tamaki had looked forward to the event all week and worked so hard to put it together. It would be a shame to cancel it for a simple trip to his office.

Kyouya shook his head, "You need to look after the party."

As Tamaki was about to rebut, he saw the seriousness in Kyouya's eyes and resigned. Still worried for his lover, Tamaki pressed a soft kiss against his lips and stroked his back in comfort.

Reaching his office was not a hard task, diagnosing his condition was. He didn't know what was happening to him. He was sure we didn't have the stomach flu because Tamaki would be sick along with him. Hooking up some machines, Kyouya checked his vitals to make sure. He was perfectly healthy, if not a bit fatigued. Then, he thought back to the weird dream he had two months ago.

_'Family,'_ he wished for. Eyes going wide, Kyouya retrieved one of the many pregnancy tests he had and headed towards the restroom. For once, he allowed himself to believe in miracles.

Daring himself to look at the results 20 minutes later, Kyouya weighed the possibilities of actually becoming pregnant and the events after that.

The pretty, blue, plus sign stared back at him.

"Damn," Kyouya quietly cursed, a huge smile crossing his face.

_'Family,'_ he thought again.

The party was a huge success. Influential families from many countries attended and the hosts pleased them, some ladies-in-waiting even tried to win the hearts of Tamaki or Kyouya. Most of all, though, was their friends' presence. Tamaki was happy to hear his "daughter" had grown up and was marrying sometime in April.

"Mommy," Tamaki sniffled dramatically, using Kyouya's nickname from their school days, "they grow up so fast."

Kyouya just chuckled, "Yes, daddy, they do."

"_And soon, you'll be a daddy,"_ Kyouya added in his head.

As the guests left, group by group, telling Tamaki drew nearer and nearer. For some reason, Kyouya did not fear telling Tamaki. Tamaki had always wanted a family of his own, he gave up the idea of children when he met Kyouya but wasted no time doting on his "nieces" or "nephews" when he could.

Kyouya could see Tamaki shoot looks of concern every once in a while. By the time Kyouya returned home from his office, the party was already in full swing. Tamaki never had the time to ask for the results.

Kyouya calmly made his way to the sofa and sat, waiting for his blonde half.

"Good news, _mon amour?_" Tamaki questioned, making his way towards Kyouya and slinging an arm around the slighter man's shoulders.

"Very good," Kyouya simply answered.

Tamaki's hands traveled lower until it rested on Kyouya's hips.

"Oh?" Tamaki quirked an eyebrow, demanding a more specific answer.

"Yes, _daddy_," Kyouya teased, "you're going to be a daddy."

Tamaki's eyes widened and stared into his love's golden-chocolate pools. Not wanting to know 'how,' Tamaki beamed. In an instant, Tamaki captured Kyouya's lips into a searing kiss.

"Thank you," Tamaki breathed heavily against th other's lips, moving himself to straddle the other's hips.

Kyouya closed his eyes and accepted all the love his love exuded.

"_No, thank you for being an amazing person,"_ Kyouya thought.

_And thank you, for granting my wish._

* * *

**A/N**: Gah! Felt like I rushed it a bit too much... Do not fret my dear readers, I will continue writing 'February', it's just a bit hard when you lose all muse to write again. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

Review?

**UPDATE A/N:** Ack! I wasn't aware I hadn't marked this story as "complete." I apologize from the bottom of my heart for those who are anticipating more. Anyways, I wasn't satisfied about the outcome of this story plus that "flame" did make me think of a lot of things especially since I'm a gay rights activist myself. So I'm sorry if I offended some people. I'll stick to my sickeningly sweet fluff from now on. LOL!


End file.
